The invention relates to an airbag for a vehicle occupant restraint system in a motor vehicle and a procedure for manufacturing such an airbag.
Airbags for vehicle occupant restraint systems that extend along the side structure of a vehicle after inflation are known from state-of-the-art technology (curtain airbags). These airbags have, for example, fastening clips, by which they are connected to the vehicle body along a roof rail. Such an airbag is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,630.